It's Showtime
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: The StarKids are preparing for the New York Apocalyptour with Darren but there are some couples who just need to spend time together. Oneshot requested by Obsessed31 contains Joime and Crisspez :')


_A/N: Hey guys! So this is kind of a follow on, of Two In A Bed and it was requested by the very lovely Obsessed31, now I hope this is what you wanted! :')_

_I do not own the characters, they are based off members of Team StarKid and I'm not implying that the relationships mentioned are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

'It was Brian's fault; we can all punch Brian in the face later.'

Jaime smiled as Meredith tried to reassure her but it didn't do much to calm her nerves. Why did it seem that all of a sudden she'd forgotten how to dance? This was the final show! She'd done all the other shows perfectly fine! Everyone had moved off to the side of the stage but Jaime stayed in her position. For a few moments she watched Julia stormed around in circles whilst leaving terror messages for Darren. She hummed the tune in her head and tried to go through the movements. However something stopped her and it came in the form of two hands wrapping around her waist. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she leant back into Joey. This tour had been one of the best experiences of her life, not just because she'd spent so much time with her friends but also because she was now in a relationship with Joey!

'I can't get these freaking moves right.'

'You can! Just don't think about them!'

She turned around in his arms and looked at him. Everyone was saying don't think about them but that was near enough impossible. But somehow she felt better hearing it from Joey's mouth. She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled as she heard the jeers and groans of their friends.

'For God's sake. Get. A. Room!'

Finally she broke away from Joey's lips and turned to smile at them, they were all staring back as if daring her to show any more public signs of affection. However they were all suddenly upside down as Joey swept her over his arm and kissed her. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw them all pretending to shield their eyes. A moment later, Joey lifted her back onto her feet and hugged her tightly. They all turned as they heard Julia shouting.

'You're outside the theatre? Well get your tiny hobbit ass in here right now! Do you know how late you are?'

Joey finally pulled away from Jaime as Julia came off the phone. From the rather funny insult Julia had used, he guessed Darren was finally here. He was excited to see his bud, it felt like so long since he'd seen him. However he wasn't the only excited one. There was a rather small brunette who was now almost exploding with excitement from the anticipation. He smiled and walked over and patted her on the head. She glared up at him but his action wasn't enough to quell her good mood. Finally they heard a door bank and Darren Criss walked in. The room was instantly filled with shouts of 'Darren!' And then a loud thump as Lauren jumped off the stage and ran towards him. Joey smiled to himself as he watched Lauren ran in almost slow motion. She finally reached Darren and he picked her up and swung her round. However what happened next was almost too funny for words.

'WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!'

He was close to dying from laughter as Julia marched over to Darren and Lauren and pulled them apart. Lauren was almost wrestling against Julia in her attempts to get back to him. However Julia was now literally pulling her back to the stage by the back of her shirt.

'JULIA!'

'No Lauren! There will be time for all that after the show, now get back on stage! NOW!'

Joey giggled like everyone else as a rather shocked looking Lauren stopped struggling against Julia and almost ran in her haste to get back on stage. Everyone also seemed to be trying to not glance at Julia, she had gone bright red in the face from frustration, she was a very funny person when she got angry. Joey shared and knowing glance with Darren and smiled. How that man had gotten himself a job on TV with his time keeping skills, he'd never know. He got back into his position as the band got ready to play.

Lauren worked hard to get all of her moves perfect; she didn't want to risk another run in with Julia. However her eyes kept flicking to Darren. He was stood watching them all whilst discussing with Julia how they could fit him in. At one point their eyes had met and Lauren had almost tripped over Dylan, luckily, Julia hadn't noticed. Finally the run through was done and Darren came on stage and they began trying to fit him in.

It was almost show time and Lauren was just finishing putting on the last of her makeup. A silence had set in backstage as everyone mentally prepared themselves for the performance. You could almost describe it as the calm before the storm. Lauren was on her own in the girls dressing room. Meredith had gone to retrieve Trinity from wherever the boys had hidden her this time and Jaime was most likely with Joey. She looked up as she saw the reflection of the door opening in the mirror. It was Darren. She smiled before turning around and walking towards him. He looped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

'Are you ready for the show?'

There was something about Darren's voice that always made Lauren a little weak at the knees. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Darren leant down and kissed her. Lauren automatically closed her eyes as their lips met. His lips felt almost hot to touch but she knew it was just her imagination. Their kiss deepened and she shivered as Darren's hand swept across her back. She felt so connected to him and all too soon he pulled away, but he still held her close.

'I've missed you.'

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It fit just perfectly.

'I've missed you too.'

Suddenly Lauren looked up as the door burst open. She smiled as she saw Joey and Jaime stood there, their eyes wide with shock.

'Sorry guys, we thought no one would be in here.'

'5 minutes!'

The army officer who had once been Julia almost bellowed from the corridor and the two couples smiled. After this was all over they'd have to send Julia for a nice spa weekend, she did get so stressed so easily. Lauren looked back at Darren and kissed him on the lips and as she pulled away she pulled his bottom lip with her slightly. She took Darren's hand and led him around Jaime and Joey who were having a whispered conversation whilst gazing into each other's eyes and out into the corridor. Lauren felt butterflies in her stomach. It was Showtime.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_BYE!_


End file.
